Users have access to a wide variety of different types of media via a wide variety of devices. For example, a user may watch a television program via a traditional television set, order pay-per-view (PPV) and video on demand (VOD) programming via a set-top box, play video games using a game console, read and respond to email and instant messages using a desktop personal computer (PC), listen to songs using a digital music player, watch streaming video via a wireless phone, schedule appointments on a personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on. However, as the variety of media types and devices continued to increase, users were typically confronted with the need to use different devices to access the different media types, which may be both inconvenient and frustrating.
To limit user frustration, traditional techniques were employed to make a variety of media types available via a single device. Therefore, a user of the device may interact with the variety of media types without having to switch devices. However, these traditional techniques may also be cumbersome when interacting with the media. For example, a traditional technique for navigating between media items may be optimized for a particular type of media item, and therefore may not be suited for other types of media items. Additionally, the traditional technique may not be suited for the large number of media items that are currently available to a user, such as to interact with hundreds of movies, thousands of songs, and so on.